1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to improved envelopes and, more particularly, to a reusable mailing envelope which is adapted for use for original mail and then for reuse for return mail.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, a number of reusable mailing envelope structures have been proposed Examples of some of these envelope structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,729,507 Kim 4,715,531 Stewart 4,993,624 Schlich 4,436,202 Berkley 4,403,696 Newell 4,334,618 Buescher ______________________________________
The Schlich U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,624 discloses a reusable envelope for commercial mass mailings. The envelope includes a window aligned along the bottom right edge of the front envelope panel. The envelope additionally includes a twoportion closure flap for allowing identification marks and appropriate postage to be visible from the front of the envelope only during one trip, as appropriate.
The Kim U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,507 discloses an adhesive sealed envelope having a tear away portion extending across an area in a back panel lying under an adhesive seal of a top flap when the envelope is sealed. A tear line defining the tear away portion is hidden by the top flap. The envelope is opened in the natural way by grasping the flap and pulling upwardly causing the envelope to open along the tear line.
The Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,531 discloses a remailable envelope constructed of a single sheet having folds and having perforations spaced inward from nonfolded edges of the envelope, the area between the perforation and nonfolded edges are detached for reuse of the envelope
the Berkley U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,202 discloses a reusable envelope for X-ray prints adapted to receive a removable card insert.
The Newell U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,696 discloses a reusable envelope assembly which includes first and second tear lines across two panels. The first tear line is spaced inwardly from one side of the envelope a distance greater than the corresponding separation between the second tear line and the one side of the envelope. An insert formed within the envelope is secured between front and back panels along one side. By pinching the envelope and exerting a pulling force on it from its opposite sides, the envelope is burst. This separates the insert and a removable portion of the envelope along the first and second tear lines. The separation between the first and second tear lines exposes a portion of the back panel that extends outwardly from the first tear line. The extended portion of the back panel is foldable over the first tear line and the front panel as a covering flap, enabling the envelope to be used a second time. The remainder of the envelope includes third and fourth tear lines of greater bursting strength than the first and second tear lines. These are used to separate the reused envelope in half for opening purposes.
The Buescher U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,618 discloses a snap-open envelope having perforations arranged so that an end portion separates from the remaining portion to expose the contents. The remaining portion provides a return or reusable envelope having an end closure flap which, when the return envelope is closed, may cover a portion of the front panel of the original envelope, with a portion of the original back panel of the original envelope becoming the front panel of the return envelope.